First Ilisian Proclamation
The first Ilisian Proclamation is a set of decrees and laws in Alterac Province . The Ilisian Proclamation is the heart of the Province's political tension, for all of the included legislations were instated during the New Lordaeron Civil War and the totalitarianism of the Duchess Ilsaryn Silverwillow . Decrees The Ilisian Proclamation consists of a total of eight Decrees and Laws, of which all have the intent to bring Alteracean culture into New Lordaeron's system of government in the Province through compromise of both systems and to stabilise the shape of government, upon whichs foundations are from thereon set on the rule of a patrician house, the House Silverwillow, and lower houses forming an aristocratic parliament. The Decrees are as following... I'''. The Decree of the Oath to New Lordaeron *The Oaths for offices and initiation to the militia are sworn on the throne of Tyr's Hand and the people of New Lordaeron rather than the Zircon Throne of Alterac. The Alteracean Kingdom does not exist, and the Alteracean People are a part of New Lordaeron; there is no other throne to swear allegiance to. '''II. The Ordering of the Poleic Parliament *Alterac Province will no longer be ruled by a council, but by a Greater House- the Baron of Alterac City, and he shall listen to the suggestions and moderate the poleic parliament, made up of three representatives of each poleis or barony. He is to be the joint between the heart and the hand. III. The Right and Birthright of Alteracian and/or Poleic Aristocracy *The Alteracean Aristocracy is made up of birthright and achieved right. Merchants with an income higher than 7690 Shields a month and a degree from an insitution of higher learning achieve the Right of Aristocracy. Members of redeemed and honored houses of Alterac are by birthright. An aristocrat of birthright's parents must make up at least 1.5 aristocrats, so if a bloodline becomes too inflicted by peasant blood, they lose their aristocracy. IV. The Decree of the Epitome of Alteracean Power *The mediator and ear to the poleic Parliament, the Baron of Alterac City, is to represent the Alteracean people to the Assembly of Lords and decide in its and his own morale's best interest. V'''. The Decree of the Duke of Alterac *The Baron of Alterac City, Representative to the Assembly of Lords, Mediator to the Poleic Parliament is to from this point on be betitled his Grace, the Lord-Duke of Alterac. He shall also have the titles Governor of the Mountain Passes and Overseer of Lordaemere. '''VI. The Decree of the Twin Cities of Alterac Province *There are two designated cities with surrounding baronies in the Alterac Mountains, and they are the Capital of Alterac Province: Alterac City, and the agricultural and production center: Strahnbrad. VII. The Decree of Industrialism in Alterac Province *Following the aesthetic example of industrialessness of Capital City, Alterac City will have less industry. The Province's industry will be split between its Capital and Strahnbrad evenly. IIX. The Decree of the Insitution of the Haeston-Perenolde Celebracy *Next to the Noblegarden, the Kingsbirth, the Queensbirth and the Menethilan Day, the Burning of the Wickerman and Midsummers, all Lordearonean Holidays, are, too, to be Alteracean Holidays such as Midwinter, Seasonswaps, the Latern Festival and the Festival of Ice. Category:New Lordaeron